Mirrors
by Sarily
Summary: Take a look into Ginny's thoughts upon remembering a certain day six years ago. Brief and simple...sort of a companion piece to Pirouettes.


**Hello! I've been sitting on this for awhile and finally decided to post it after receiving a FOURTH review on my story, Pirouettes. Sad, I know... In any case, this may (at some point) become associated with Pirouettes as part of a collection of interrelated shorties, but for now I am just letting it stand on its own. I know its rather fluff-y, but I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think. Maybe I can get more than 4 reviews on this one! --Sarah**

"I am thinking it's a sign

That the freckles in our eyes

Are mirror images,

And when we kiss

They're perfectly aligned."

–Postal Service, _Such Great Heights_

Mirrors

I'm not ashamed to admit that I remember everything about the day I first met you. It's one of my favorite memories, and not just because you are in it. It matters of course, but there was just so _much_ going on that day that I'd have trouble forgetting it, even if you hadn't been there. But you were, and the way you were then is how I'll always see you.

Naturally, I couldn't help but notice you tousled hair, your small, hesitant smile, and your striking, beautiful, green eyes.

I guess you must get sick of people talking about your eyes, but the eyes _are_ the window to a person's soul, and yours are no exception. That day, they were so full of…hope. Fear, excitement, and sadness -- so many feelings, and all of them seeming to mirror my own exactly. I was fascinated by your eyes -- by the way you projected a sense of strength and endurance, even as you shifted nervously before us. Looking back, I think maybe I should have realized who you were, but then again, I wasn't really myself that day.

As my mum and I stood, watching my older brothers disappear into the 9 3/4 barrier, I couldn't stop myself from holding my breath. It wasn't that I was worried over their passing through to the platform; I'd seen them do it so often that it was only natural to me. But, as I watched them each take their turn and slowly leave me behind, I held my breath – I crossed all my fingers and clenched my jaw, hoping. I thought that maybe there was the tiniest chance that one of them would turn around and change his mind and refuse to leave without me.

It hadn't been so hard when Percy and the older boys had started off. I don't even remember when Bill and Charlie left for their first times! I was only five when Percy went, not old enough to understand…or maybe it just didn't bother me so much. Just one less person to scold me and worry over me. Even when the twins left, I managed just fine. I had Ron to keep me company, and we'd always been close. But now that he was finally going off without me, I felt like a piece of me was wandering off with him, and suddenly I was lost and everything felt wrong.

It seems silly, maybe, but I was sure he'd forget me, and when I finally made it to Hogwarts myself I'd still be alone. Somewhere deep inside me, I hoped that Ron was just as scared as I was, but he gave no sign of it. He simply smiled and chattered about how brilliant it would be, and how I'd be there soon, too, and how one year wasn't so long. I tried to smile with him, but his words didn't lift my spirits in the least. Had he already changed so much? Had he really forgotten how it felt? How slowly time goes when you are left behind?

The thoughts muddled about in my mind and I barely responded to the gentle squeeze of my mother's hand around mine, I was so involved in my own melancholy, but then, suddenly, there you were. You – a pause in the inevitable progress through the barrier, an unexpected and much appreciated appearance – my distraction!

Suddenly, my misery was forgotten, and my curiosity awoke. Who were you? I took in your loose, Muggle clothes and taped glasses. I admired Hedwig, white and soft in her new cage. I listened as you quietly spoke to my mum, and I glanced at Ron and the twins to see what they thought of it, but when I turned back to you, all my previous thoughts were forgotten. I froze, as I caught a glimpse into your eyes, wide and bright behind those ridiculous glasses. I watched, transfixed, as a range of emotions swirled through them, and I marveled at how easily I could see it happening, even as I felt my own emotions swirling inside of me. In the span of a few seconds, I saw them filled with panic and then with anticipation and, finally, relief. And just like that, I felt better myself.

I bit my lip with excitement as I watched you make your way through the hidden portal. I turned to Ron, suddenly and inexplicably eager to see him do what we'd both been waiting to do for years. As he pushed his trolley through, I felt a part of myself pushing along with him, joining him. I could hardly wait for him to get there and write me and tell me everything! After all, it wouldn't be long before I was there myself, would it? And maybe he'd write something about you, the scruffy boy with the mirror eyes?

It was several minutes later when Fred and George scampered off the train and told us what they'd found out. Harry Potter – _Harry Potter _– was on the train. Mum was stunned and worried and curious. I was floored. You! The quiet, scruffy, unassuming, distracting boy – _my _distracting boy – was Harry Potter? In all the stories I'd ever heard, I never had imagined you to be anything like that! I always thought Harry Potter would be some great, strong, proud demi-god. Someone who'd whisk me effortlessly out of harm's way.

You turned my imagination upside down. I could not believe that you, a perfectly ordinary boy, were the hero who'd starred in my bedtime stories and all of my childhood games. And yet, you were anything but ordinary -- one look at your face had shown me that. I think I fell in love with you that very day. Not in love with Harry Potter, the legend, but with you, plain, perfect, ordinary Harry, my scruffy boy with the mirror eyes.

**A/N: As I said, this was originally planned to be part of a larger collection, including Pirouettes. This was to be part 3...I haven't got part 2 written yet, but let me know if I should plan on getting that out soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
